Fallen Into the Darkess Abyss
by IYWriterGirl
Summary: Hermoine falls into a deep depression, and, in an attempt to kill herself, falls into a deep sleep. When she awakens, she finds that she's not the only one that's fallen into the darkest abyss.
1. Significance of a Simple Hello

-------------------

Fallen Into The Darkest Abyss

- Kyla M Miller, 2004

------------------

This story was inspired by the following quote :

"Everytime we talk seems insignificant to a simple passerby, but to us it is the reason we awaken to life." Insignificant to a Passerby, a song by Kiy.

------------------

Warning : Although the author of this is only 13 herself, she must warn her readers that it contains strong violence, suggested rape, self-mutilation, and things of the such. Do not take this warning lightly.

-----------------

Disclaimer : Anything recognizable in this belongs to its respective owner (s). Thank you.

-----------------

This will be written in Severus Snape's point of view (1st person)

-----------------

Chapter One : Significance of a Simple Hello

-----------------

As I sat in my seat at the Head Table, after the sorting, I felt uneasy for some odd reason. And I knew it wasn't because Potter was in his 7th year either. I looked around the room, scanning for the case of my uneasiness, hoping it was a student. My eyes rested on Hermoine Granger.

She looked like a wreck. She looked sad and lonely, and she looked tired. Potter and Mr. Weasley weren't even paying attention to her. I shook it off, thinking I was delusional, and excused my self from the Head Table.

--Next Day, Breakfast--

I found myself looking down at Miss Granger again. She looked worse than yesterday, and I knew I wasn't delusional this time. She got up and left, Mr. Weasley and Potter not once looking her way. I waited for a moment, before leaving myself.

I caught up with her quickly and stopped her by tapping her shoulder. She swirled around slowly.

"Hello Miss Granger.." I started before she interrupted.

"Thank you Professor..." she told me. I didn't understand.

"For what, Miss Granger?" I asked.

"For being the first one to say Hello to me, much less anything else, in two months." she said before taking off. I was the first one to say anything to her since Voldemort was killed by Potter two months ago?

-------------

Two weeks later-

I had noticed Miss Granger was looking better for a few days after I'd talked to her briefly, but she began getting worse than she was before. I hadn't realized how much worse. I should have known something was terribly wrong, when one of her potions in class, turned blood red instead of white.

On the second Friday since the students came back, when she didn't show up for Potions, I knew it was worse than I anticipated. I walked up to Minerva after my last class.

"Did Miss Granger show up for your class today?" I asked her. She looked surprised.

"No... that means she most likely didn't show up for any class at all." she replied. Then Potter and Mr. Weasley ran up to us.

"Professors! Hermoine left this in the Gryffindor Common room. It's spelled so only Professor Snape can read it according to the note at the top." Potter told us, handing me the letter.

I read it slowly, three times over, before reading it out loud to Minerva, Potter, and Mr. Weasley

'_Professor Snape,_

_Since you are the only one who said hello. This is my goodbye. It's hard for me to write this. After I returned home for the summer after Harry beat Voldemort, things had changed. My parents divorced, and my dad moved to the United States. My mom got a boyfriend, who, while my mom was at work, began to rape me. He threatened me, saying he'd kill me and my closest friends if I told. Then I came back to Hogwarts, to find that my two best friends abandoned me for the Gryffindor sluts._

_Last night, I got out of Hogwarts, and went to a medi-witch, to see why I felt sick, to find I was carrying the child of my mother's boyfriend, unwillingly I might add. So I'm saying this. The significance of your simple hello delayed my suicide by two weeks._

_This shall be my final goodbye..._

_Hermoine Granger' _

------------- ------------- -------------

A/N: How was it? Don't worry she's not dead. Anyway, please review, and I'll get Chapter 2 up by next Saturday.

Please review, whether it be for saying you liked chapter 1, hated chapter 1, or some tips or pointers.

Kyla


	2. I Would Soon BE Over

-------------------

Fallen Into The Darkest Abyss

- Kyla M Miller, 2004

------------------

This story was inspired by the following quote :

"Everytime we talk seems insignificant to a simple passerby, but to us it is the reason we awaken to life." Insignificant to a Passerby, a song by Kiy.

------------------

Warning : Although the author of this is only 13 herself, she must warn her readers that it contains strong violence, suggested rape, self-mutilation, and things of the such. Do not take this warning lightly.

-----------------

Disclaimer : Anything recognizable in this belongs to its respective owner (s). Thank you.

-----------------

Do not ask why I have this on AFF. I have permission and reason, and more maturity than a normal 13 year old.

-----------------

This will be written in Severus Snape's point of view (1st person)

-----------------

Chapter Two : I Would Soon Be Over

----------------

Temporary PoV Change : HG :

The knife clattered onto the ground of the Astronomy Tower. Blood seeped through my robes and stained my skin. It fell from my neck and hands. I curled my fingers, and watched the blood pool in my palms. I dropped my hands and the blood trailed down my legs. I fell against the wall. It hurt, very badly, but soon it would be over ... soon ... **I **would be over.

----------------

Normal PoV

The letter fell to the ground, and everything seemed to be going into slowmotion. Potter and Mr. Weasley looked at eachother in understanding before I looked over to Minerva.

"I'll check the lake with Mr. Potter, you check the Astronomy Tower with Mr. Weasley." she managed. Then the four of us split up, per Minerva's orders.

"Professor... It's my fault isn't it?" Weasley asked as we exited Minerva's classroom.

"It's not for me to answer, Weasley. Let's just go the the tower before she's gone." I barked at him, getting a few stares from a few first years.

When we reached the Astronomy Tower, the sight was horrid.

Hermione Granger lay against the wall, blood pooling on the ground around. A knife glinted on the floor, close by the very blood- soaked feet that belonged to a seemingly dead know - it - all. Her robes had fallen to the floor from the heavy amount of blood right upon our enterance, revealing that not only her wrist were sliced, she'd attempted to do the same to her throut. I swallowed quickly, not wanting to take in anything. Then Mr. Weasley left the contents of his lunch on the floor in front of me and fled.

I ran up to her and lifted her in my arms, while assessing her injuries. I then fled the Astronomy Tower, with a blood soaked girl in my arms, with my only intention to save her life.

----------------

"Poppy! Leave the Weasley boy and take her!" I yelled at Poppy Pomfrey as I ran in with Miss Granger in my arms as she tried to find out why Ron kept losing the food he'd begun to digest. She turned and looked at me in shock.

"Who do you have?!" she nearly screamed as she took the pregnant girl out of my arms.

"A pregnant suicidal Hermoine Granger. I'll be back with Albus and Minerva." I told her before I left to find Minerva

----------------

A/N: Okay... was that good? I hope it was... Umm.. Review Responses...?

Sinilu Silverspell - Sorry about my spelling... heh heh... and there will be romance, but you should re-read the summary if you don't know with who yet.

Nakhash Mekashefah - Thank you...

The Thin Man's Dylan - You got it...

Artemis Moonclaw - Thank you.. hope you enjoy the new chapter.

jojo - nope...

Melissa Jooty - Thank you... I actually wasn't originally going to make it a rape fic.. but I knew how to make it feel real that way.. (sadly.. personal experience)

Expected Aberrance - Thanks

Raven Night Wing - Thank you alot... I've been there too..

YaSakura (formally Swimming in Human Blood) - Doesn't deserve a response...

Innogen - Thank you

--------------

If that's all...

I have girlscouts in 4 hours and haven't slept...

Good Morning,

Kyla


End file.
